User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 321: Big Girls Don't Cry
Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is walking down the hallway during classes alone and hears a bang) Alicia: Hello? (She takes a few steps forward and looks nervous) Alicia: Is anybody there? (Mr. Teller jumps in front of her and pushes her down) Mr. Teller: Shhhh our little secret. Alicia: NO! Stop! (She wakes up in class screaming) Alicia: GET AWAY FROM ME! (Everyone looks at her) Angel: Are you okay? Mrs. Lib: Alicia, why don’t you go down to the guidance counselor… Alicia: No, I’m fine…I promise. Mrs. Lib: That wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order. Now. (She looks embarrassed and takes her stuff) Alicia: Fine… (She walks out of the room as everyone laughs to themselves and Angel looks worried) Alicia: I can’t believe this… INTRO Sub Plot: Dex (Dex and Scott are at Scott’s locker talking between classes) Dex: So we got popcorn, pop, chips, everything we need for a movie night. Scott: It’s gonna be awesome. And we can sleep in the big family room too. (Dex gives Scott a high five) Dex: I didn’t even know you liked X-Men? Scott: Of course I do! (Scott looks guilty as he goes back into his locker and Eliza walks up to them) Eliza: Let’s do something after school today, babe. Dex: I really wish I could, but me and Scott are having a movie night. Eliza: Well could I join? Scott: It’s kind of a guy’s night out, you understand, right? (Eliza glares at him and looks back at Dex) Eliza: But we haven’t done anything since Tuesday! Dex: I promise we’ll do something Sunday, okay? I’ve been busy lately, but you’re still my #1 girl. Eliza: Doesn’t feel that way. Dex: Scott is also my #1 guy and I have to spend time with him too. (Scott blushes and Eliza rolls her eyes) Dex: Whatever you want to do on Sunday, I’ll do it. (Mr. Hanson comes over the PA) Mr. Hanson: Dexter Smith, please come down to the office. Eliza: What did you do? Dex: Well I am failing trig…it’s probably about that. No biggie. Scott: See you after school, Dex. (They walk off and Scott leaves his locker open, so Eliza furiously slams it shut) Eliza: Fucking Scott… (She storms off) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Danielle are painting a mural in the hallway during class) Sophie: What color should I use here to contrast the lilacs? Danielle: Try forest green. Sophie: You’re much better at this art stuff than I am. Danielle: Can’t help it, it’s in my blood. (They both hear a door slam and look over to see Mr. Teller holding a box of his teaching supplies and walking down the hallway) Sophie: He’s still here? Danielle: Just got fired by Hanson. The investigation didn’t find anything else, but there’s still a picture of him kissing a student. Sophie: I don’t know why you kissed him in the photo, but you say it’s for a good reason and I believe you. Danielle: Everyone will find out the truth eventually. I think this is mural coming out very nicely. Sophie: Speaking of coming out…I’m gonna post a coming out status on my Facebook wall later today. Danielle: Really? That’s awesome! But don’t you think everyone knows after that video at the pep assembly? Sophie: That was not my perfect idea of coming out. I want something official that comes from me. Danielle: I’m really proud of you, Soph. Sophie: I just want everyone to know at once so I don’t have to deal with it on a personal basis. Danielle: Not just coming out. You said you changed and I didn’t believe you at first, but you’ve just really been a great friend and person in general lately. You really did learn from your mistakes. Sophie: Well it only took multiple suicide attempts, a drug addiction, and everyone hating me to figure it out. Danielle: It only matters that you’re better now. Not the past. Sophie: Thanks. (They hug and get paint on each other) Danielle: Good thing this isn’t my favorite top. Are you nervous to come out to everyone? Sophie: I guess a little. But who cares if people hate me for being gay. It’s my life and I’m gonna live every moment of it the way I want. Danielle: Preach, girl! Well, if anyone gives you shit for it, just send them to me and I’ll take care of them for you. Sophie: I’m sure you will. (They laugh and go back to painting) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is sitting in Mrs. Dayton’s office) Mrs. Dayton: What happened in the dream, Alicia. Alicia: I don’t remember. Mrs. Dayton: Are you sure? It must have been one doozy of a dream to make you wake up screaming. Alicia: I don’t remember. Mrs. Dayton: Try to go to bed earlier tonight and from now on. And drink some water before you do, some people say it helps with nightmares. If anything is troubling you, you can always come back down here and talk to me. You know I don’t judge anyone for anything, Alicia. Alicia: Thank you. (Alicia uncomfortably gets up and leaves, but when she does, she sees Mr. Teller walking down the hallway) Alicia: Oh…my god. Leah: That perv is finally out of here. Isn’t that great? Alicia: Yeah…it is. Leah: I heard about your nightmare. Everything okay? Alicia: Yeah I just…I don’t know. I’m tired of being this girt that I am. I want to be more…fun. Like you. Get past everything that’s happened to me and start new. Leah: What do you mean? Alicia: I’m not the same girl, I used to be. It’s time to prove it. Leah: Like by coming to this crazy college party with me tonight? Alicia: That sounds amazing… Leah: I’ll pick you up at 7. If you really want to reinvent yourself, make a new name. This is where to do it. (Alicia smiles as Leah walks away and she sees Julia at her locker) Alicia: Hey, can I ask you something? Julia: What’s up? Alicia: Do you have any…skimpy dresses I could borrow for the night? I know you used to wear them and- Julia: I threw a lot of those out when I moved out. Plus, I don’t know how I feel about being used as the post-slut who still has hot dresses. Alicia: I swear I’m not using you, I just…really need a change. And this is it. Julia: You don’t have to slut yourself out, Alicia. Trust me, it only complicates everything. Alicia: I just really…need a dress. Julia: I think I have one left that I haven’t thrown out. I think it’ll be the perfect fit… (Alicia smiles and follows Julia down the hallway) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex walks into the office and sees his parents sitting there) Dex: Um, what’s going on? Mr. Hanson: Your parents came here to tell you some very sad news. I’ll give you all some time. (He walks out of his office and shuts the door as Dex looks at his parents) Mr. Smith: Son, sit down. Dex: No, just tell me what’s going on! Mrs. Smith: Your brother was killed this morning in battle. Dex: Wh-what? (His parents both start crying and try to hug him, but he pulls away) Mr. Smith: He was trying to help a family who’s city was under attack and was shot in the head by a foreign terrorist. Dex: I never wanted to think this could actually happen… Mrs. Smith: Honey, it’s okay to cry. Let’s just go home and be together as a family. Dex: No, I want to be alone. (Dex rushes out of the office and bolts down a hallway) Dex: Oh my… (He sees Scott walking to class and runs up to him) Scott: Hey, what did the office want? (Dex starts crying and buries himself in Scott’s shoulder, who quickly holds him) Scott: Dex, what’s wrong? Dex: My brother is dead. Scott: Holy shit. Come here. (Scott holds him tight as he continues to cry in the middle of the hallway as people stare at them) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia gets home with a dress bag and goes into her room) Alicia: Hey mom, I’m going out tonight! (She starts putting on the dress and Ms. Borden answers from the other room) Ms. Borden: Where are you going? Alicia: Just to hang out with Leah. Ms. Borden: When will you get back? Alicia: Probably later. Don’t worry about me, I’ll text every hour or so. Ms. Borden: Sounds good! (Alicia looks at herself in the mirror with the dress on, which is very skimpy) Alicia: Damn…this is perfect. (She grabs a jacket and her purse and starts heading out the door, but her mom stops her from the other end of the hallway) Ms. Borden: Holy bum, batman. What are you wearing? Alicia: Oh…my friend let me borrow this. Ms. Borden: That is way too much skin, Alicia. And it’s like 20 degrees outside, you’ll freeze. Alicia: Mom, I’m fine. Ms. Borden: Please change. I don’t want people thinking that I’m raising a hooker or something. Alicia: But Mom- Ms. Borden: You said you’re just hanging out with Leah. I don’t think Leah minds if you’re wearing normal clothes, right? Alicia: …Right. Ms. Borden: So change. (Her mom goes back into her room) Alicia: Sorry Mom. (She leaves the house in the dress and pulls out her phone) Leah: Hey, I’m almost there. Alicia: I’m ready. Get ready to see the new Alicia… (She smiles as she hangs up and puts her phone away, almost tripping in her 6 inch heels) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are sitting at the Hub and Sophie is on her laptop) Sophie: Does this sound good to you? (She lets Abby read the post she is going to put on Facebook) Abby: Sounds good to me. You like it? Sophie: I mean…I don’t know. Abby: What’s wrong? Sophie: This is just so…stereotypical. To come out in this heartfelt post. It just doesn’t feel right. Abby: Then wait until something comes to mind that does. Sophie: Yeah, I guess. (Sophie looks over and sees a flyer) Sophie: Ladies’ Night at the Cosmic Lounge… Abby: Isn’t that the new club downtown where everyone sneaks in hella easily? Sophie: It sure is. And you know what ladies’ night means. Abby: Lesbian night. Sophie: Exactly. Maybe I just need to feel more comfortable with this lesbian thing before I take any bigger steps like telling everyone. Abby: You never know who you’ll meet at these things. Maybe your future wife. Sophie: Or maybe no one, but you never know. Abby: Want me to tag along? Sophie: No, I think I want to do this on my own… Abby: Suit yourself. (Sophie looks excited as she types the address down in her phone) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex is leaning his head on Scott’s shoulder as they sit together on a bench inside the school) Dex: Sorry this totally ruins our movie night. Scott: Dude, don’t even worry about that. But are you sure you don’t want to be with your family? Dex: I hate being emotional. I hate being emotional around my family even more. Scott: How come? Dex: I don’t know. I’ve always had to be the strong one for my mom and my little sister, I just don’t want them to see me break down like this. Scott: Well I’m sure they need you right now. Dex: I just need some time away from them. I can open up and be like this when I’m around you. Scott: That’s good. (Eliza runs up to them and looks upset) Eliza: Dex I heard what happened! Are you okay? Dex: What kind of question is that? Eliza: I’m sorry. Scott, I want to be alone with my boyfriend right now, okay? You understand. He needs me right now. Scott: If he wanted to be with you, I’m sure he would have found you, Eliza. (Eliza gives him a dirty look and Dex rolls his eyes) Dex: I hate how you guys do this! I love you both and want to be with you both! So just get along and love me more than you hate each other for a minute, please! (Eliza sits down and they are all silent) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia watches Leah grind on guys at the party while she stands in the corner) Leah: Alicia! You said you want to reinvent yourself, but you can’t do that while sitting like a creep in the corner! (Leah hands her a wine cooler and Alicia cautiously takes it) Leah: It won’t kill you. Alicia: You’re right, sorry. (Alicia takes a big gulp and moves out to the dancefloor) Bobby: That’s a really hot dress. Alicia: Oh, thanks! Bobby: Or maybe it’s just the way you look in it. (Alicia blushes as the guy touches her arm) Bobby: Dance with me? (Alicia sees visions of Mr. Teller touching her and yelling in her face, but then sees Bobby again) Alicia: Sure… (She goes out on the dancefloor and grinds on Bobby) Leah: There you go! (She sees Leah making out with a guy and turns out, grabbing Bobby’s face) Alicia: You’re really fucking hot. (She starts making out with him and he moves his hands onto her butt, she sees another dream of Mr. Teller touching her, but goes back to reality again) Bobby: You don’t mess around, do you? Alicia: Nope. Just the kind of girl I am. (They start to dance again and Alicia looks uncomfortable for a second, but then goes back to looking hot) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex, Eliza, and Scott are still sitting in silence on the bench and Eliza gets a text from her mom) Eliza: My mom wants me home and is waiting outside to pick me up. She said you can come over, Dex. Dex: Eliza, I- Eliza: Please come home with me. I’m trying to be a good girlfriend here, but you keep ignoring me. Dex: Fine, I’ll come with you. Eliza: Thank you. (Eliza kisses him and looks at Scott while she does) Dex: Scott, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Scott: Don’t worry about it. Dex: Are you going to walk home? Scott: Yeah. Dex: It’s cold out! Eliza, can your mom drop him off? Eliza: She’s kind of in a hurry, sorry Scott. He walks home all the time, he’ll be fine. (Scott looks hurt as Dex hugs him) Dex: Thank you for being there for me. You’re the best. We’ll have that movie night soon. (He walks off with Eliza who looks satisfied as Scott stands there alone) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie timidly walks into the club and shows the guard her fake ID. She sees strippers and people everywhere) Sophie: What am I getting myself into? (She starts walking around and hears cheering as a stripper walks down the runway) Sophie: So unclassy… (She looks closer and sees it’s Brittany) Sophie: Holy shit! Am I actually seeing this right now? (She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of her) Brittany: Shit! (Brittany runs backstage and everyone boos) Sophie: Oh my god, no one is gonna believe this. (She turns around and bumps into Lindsey) Sophie: Oops, sorry I- Oh…hey. Lindsey: Hey…what are you doing here? Sophie: Just…trying this out. What about you? Lindsey: Same. Trying to get over you. Sophie: Oh…well how have you been? Lindsey: Clean if that’s what you mean. You? Sophie: Clean too. I’ve been really good. Lindsey: Not ruining any lives lately? Sophie: Not so far. I’m done with that, you know. Lindsey: I know. I was just kidding. Sophie: I know. Lindsey: Well…it was great seeing you. Sophie: You too! Good luck with everything. (Lindsey smiles and walks away and Sophie looks disappointed as she watches her) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is by the drink table and chugs down another wine cooler) Leah: You all good? Alicia: Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? (Leah runs off again and a guy bumps into Alicia, she sees Mr. Teller holding her down again) Bobby: Hey, you all good? Alicia: Just a little loud in here. Getting kinda dizzy. Bobby: Follow me. (He leads her into an empty bedroom and she sits down on the bed) Bobby: Is this better? Alicia: Yeah. A lot. (Bobby sits down next to her) Bobby: You’re not like your friend. Alicia: What do you mean? Bobby: You’re not the bad girl you’re trying to be. I can tell. Alicia: Oh really? (She starts making out with him again and puts his hand on her boobs) Bobby: Maybe I was wrong. Alicia: You are wrong. (She unzips her dress and falls back on the bed with him) Bobby: You sure, I don’t have a condom on me. (She looks at him and sees his face and not Mr. Teller’s) Alicia: 100%. (They continue to have sex) Sub Plot: Dex (Dex and Eliza walk into her house with her mom and everyone is standing at the door) Danny: Hey man, we’re all really sorry. Mr. Bell: Anything you need, just ask us. Mrs. Bell: And you’re welcome here any time. Dex: Thank you all. (Dex walks past them and goes into Eliza’s room, who follows) Eliza: That’s it? They try to be there for you and you just leave the room? Dex: I just don’t want to keep talking about it, okay Eliza! Eliza; Whatever. I guess we all mourn in different ways. Dex: What do you want to do? Eliza: Whatever you want to do. Dex: Let’s play a video game or something. (he starts to hook up her Xbox and Eliza starts giving him a back massage) Eliza: Why do you always run from your emotions, Dex? Dex: Because it’s easier to run from them than to deal with them sometimes, okay? I take things a lot harder than some people, and I’ve learned to put on a smile than act like a sorry sap. Eliza: But I want emotion from you. I want you to be able to be emotional around me like you are around Scott. Dex: Then starts treating me as good as Scott does. (Eliza looks shocked and shakes her head) Eliza: You should have come to ME the second you heard the news. Not Scott! Dex: Why are you so jealous of whenever I’m with Scott? Eliza: Because I’m afraid he loves you more than I do! (Dex is silent for a second and looks at her) Dex: What do you mean? Eliza: He has been head over heels about you since the day he met you. And I love having you in my life, Dex. I love having you as my boyfriend and I can see us together forever. But I’m not…infatuated like Scott is. Dex: Scott is infatuated with me? Eliza: How can you not see it? And I’m scared you’re going to leave me for him. Dex: I’m not into guys, Eliza. I’m flattered Scott likes me, but I could never be into him. I’m into you. But you’ve been pulling away for a long time, and Scott has been there for me when you aren’t. Eliza: There’s a lot going on with me, Dex. And I guess I’ve been taking a lot of it out on you because it’s easy. Dex: Well stop. Eliza: I’ll try, okay? (Dex hugs her and kisses her head) Eliza: And Dex…one more thing. If you ever choose Scott over me again…I will leave you in a heartbeat. And I know you don’t want that. Dex: No…I don’t. Eliza: Good. Now promise me you won’t. (Dex looks upset) Dex: I won’t…you’re the only person I need. (Eliza starts kissing him and he goes along with it, but keeps his eyes open) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie is alone at the bar and feels a hand on her shoulder) Brittany: Please…delete that picture. Sophie: What? Brittany: I saw you take it…and I know what you do to people. But please…I’m begging you, don’t leak that photo. Don’t show it to anyone. Just please delete it. Sophie: I’m not like that anymore, Britt. Brittany: Then why did you take it in the first place? Honestly. Sophie: I was…I was gonna show it to people. Brittany: Exactly. The girl I am here and the girl I am elsewhere are different people! I work here and do what I do because I have no other choice, not because I want to. Sophie: I’m sorry. Brittany: No one can find out about me working here. My reputation is already bad enough. Sophie: I used to do horrible things to people…didn’t care who I stepped on. It was like a game. But I’m done with that. (She deletes the picture from her phone) Sophie: But I’m still scared that I might end up going back to that one day. Brittany: You have control of your own fate, Sophie. I made some stupid mistakes and got myself into a lot of trouble, but I ended up here because I want to fix it. And this is the only way how. And after, I can move on and never look back. Sophie: Well…maybe we can help each other. Brittany: That would be great. (Brittany smiles at Sophie and walks off, bumping into Lindsey on the way out) Lindsey: Hey, sorry, was I interrupting something? Sophie: No…just talking to a friend. Lindsey: I tried checking out and talking to every girl in this joint…but none of them could get my mind off of you. Sophie: Oh. Lindsey: You’ve seen me at my worst and you loved me then. I haven’t been this good in a while. I want you to love me at my best. Sophie: I keep psyching myself in my head…like telling myself “you know you’re not a good person, Soph. This isn’t going to last long, you’ll lose everybody again.” But…you make me want to be a good person. I want to do good for you. Lindsey: Sounds like we need each other. Sophie: I just…I’m scared of hurting you. Lindsey: Well… (Lindsey wraps her arms around Sophie’s waist) Lindsey: I can’t get any more messed up than I already am. (Lindsey leans in and kisses her and they both start smiling) Sophie: Why does this have to feel so right? Lindsey: Because it is. (They continue to kiss as everyone starts leaving the club around them) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia wakes up naked in a bed the next morning) Alicia: SHIT! (She checks her phone and sees it’s 6:47 AM) Alicia: Oh my god, I have to get home! (She quickly dresses and runs out of the house and down the street, calling Leah on her phone) Alicia: Straight to voicemail, perfect! (She takes off her heels and starts speed walking barefoot) Alicia: Hey, Leah. I just wanted to thank you for totally ditching me last night! Now I have to get home before my mom wakes up or I’m fucking DEAD! And guess what, I’m also doing a walk of shame right now because your ass couldn’t even wait for me! Or try to find me! FUCK YOU! (She hangs up her phone and looks at the street sign) Alicia: Mom doesn’t wake up for another hour and it’s a 45 minute walk home. You got this! (She starts walking again and crosses the street) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie is on the phone with Danielle and on her laptop) Danielle: Why are you calling me at 10AM on a Saturday? Sophie: I found the perfect way of coming out to everyone… Danielle: What is it? (Danielle pulls up Sophie’s profile on her phone and sees that she’s in a relationship with Lindsay Miller) Danielle: Ooh! She’s cute! And the profile picture kiss, nice! (Sophie closes her laptop and smiles to herself) Sophie: Finally some stability. Danielle: Have you gotten any negative comments or anything? I know karate. Sophie: No, everyone is happy for me. Danielle: I am too. Sophie: I’m just going to focus on keeping my girl and my friends happy and hopefully everything will just fall into place. Danielle: You have nothing to worry about, Soph. Everything is going to be okay. It already is. Sophie: Time to finally enjoy myself…I think I deserve it. Sub Plot: Dex (Dex wakes up and sees his parents talking about the funeral, so he goes back into his room and sees 3 missed calls from Scott) Dex: Oh jeez… (He calls him back and Scott quickly picks up) Scott: Hey, how are you doing? Dex: I’m…fine. Things are pretty depressing around here, but I guess that’s to be expected. Scott: Well you can come over any time you want. Or I can come there. Whenever you need me, dude. Dex: Yeah uh…I don’t think we can hang out for a while, Scott. Scott: What? Dex: I just uh…really need to focus on Eliza right now. We need each other. Scott: Oh…well, I’m still here. Dex: I’ll see you around. Sorry. (He hangs up the phone and holds back tears as he gets a text from Eliza saying “hang out today?” he replies with “of course”) Dex: Hey Mom, I’m going out later! (He looks depressed as he heads to the shower) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is with Abby in the bathroom of the Hub) Alicia: Thanks for coming so quickly. Abby: Please tell me you’re not the one who needs the morning after pill. Alicia: No judging please! Abby: Are you serious? You had unprotected sex? With who? Alicia: Some guy I met at a party last night, okay? Abby: You’re not this girl, Alicia. Alicia: Then who am I? You tell me! Abby: You’re definitely not a slut. So stop acting like one. Alicia: It’s called reinventing yourself and it feels great! I don’t have to pretend to be such a good girl all the time now! Abby: But you are a good girl! Alicia: Not anymore. I felt free last night. Abby: That’s sad. I’m so disappointed. Take your fucking pill. (Abby gives her the baggie with a pill in it and storms out) Alicia: Whatever… (She takes the pill and looks at herself in the mirror) Alicia: What am I doing? (She starts crying and sinks to the floor) Alicia: I’m not that girl… (She continues to sob on the floor) 'NEXT WEEK' Jamie: Please tell me there isn’t a song all about me being performed live on TV. Caylee: Okay, I won’t. Jeremy: This one goes out to Jamie. The girl of my dreams. Caylee: Now there is. THE Angel: If we used this money on ourselves, we would be rich! Abby: Too bad we can’t. (Angel is seen buying an expensive dress) STAKES Jamie: Sorry I’m not the girl you were expecting, Jeremy! Jeremy: No, you’re a fucking mess! ARE Olivia: I haven’t thought about my mom in months. Troy: Well, that’s about to change. (Troy shows her a lawyer’s notice) RAISED Olivia: I can’t let her win this custody case. Abby: You just screwed us both! Jeremy: This is our last shot, Jamie! Don’t ruin it! (Olivia is holding a videotape) (Jamie kisses Jeremy passionately) NEW EPISODE “I KNOW YOU CARE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts